Truth Or Dare!
by BelikovaChild
Summary: The Gang Plays Some Games! A Collection of One-Shot's *Summary Changed*
1. Truth Or Dare

**Ashley and I were talking about my birthday party and how were going to play truth and dare and well we finished planning the party and while we were listing to music we got the idea to do a one shot with our favourite Vampire's and Dhampir's playing truth or dare, Ashley made them all up and i had some input in the dares, I came up with Adrian's dare!**

**Happy Reading :)**

**xoxo Destinee and Ashley**

Truth Or Dare

"Ok i have an idea for the next game we can play" Lissa said looking at everyone i already knew what she was planing. Eddie, Christian, Mia, Adrian, Liss and I were in my room all day playing games and hanging out.

"And what would this game be?" asked Adrian.

"Truth or Dare" lissa and i said together everyone agreed to it.

"So who's first?" i asked Eddie's hand shot up first.

"Oh me, me i'm first" he said i looked at him then at lissa who nodded

"Ok Eddie you can go first" i said.

"Mia truth or dare?" he asked mia looked a little scared but answered.

"Umm... Truth?" it came out as a question eddie grinned.

"Is it true you have a crush on Guardian Belikov?" He asked i stiffed luckly no one noticed only lissa but she smiled and shook her head she knew about me and Dimitri and was really happy for us.

"No i do not have a crush on Guardian Belikov" she said we all laughed it was lissa who spoke next.

"It's ok Mia i think all the girls have on a crush on him" she said sneaking a glance at me.

"I'm next" said Christian oh god this could be bad he looked around the circle and stopped on adrian who was downing a bottle of vodka.

"Adrian, truth or dare" he asked and then winked at me i glared at him if is thinking to do anything that involse me and adrian he is so going to get it.

"Dare" he nearly shouted everyone laughed it was clear that he was drunk.

"I dare you have to run around the school screamming and naked saying that the easter bunny stole your clothes" Adrian looked thoughtful and got up and i grabbed my video camera and turned it on just in time to see Adrian half naked he was looking at christian.

"That's as far as you are going we dont want to scar the little children for life" christian said inbetween fits of laughter everone was on the floor laughing i shook my head.

"Alright time to go" i said everyone got up and went to the door we walked down the stairs once we got out of the dorms Adrian took off running and yelling we followed him and saw everone laughing at him then we didint hear anything we walked around the corner and saw Dimitri there with Alberta they were trying to contain there laughter.

"Mr. Ivashkov what are you doing" asked Alberta.

"The easter bunny stole my clothes" he said and then they burst out laughing then we walked up to them.

"Adrian what happened to your clothes?" i asked standing beside him.

"The easter bunny came up to me and stole my clothes" he said looking at me.

"Ok Adrian the dares over you were caught" christian said dimitri looked at me i smiled and shrugged.

"Dare?" he asked me.

"Yeah we were just playing truth or dare he picked dare so christian dared him to run around naked and yell the easter bunny stole my clothes well not naked as you can see he is still in his boxers" i said looking at dimitri i smiled he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh and Mia as a crush on you" adrian said.

"Adrian as i said in my truth i do NOT!" she yelled at him, Adrian just laughed at her.

"Well with this dare i think you will need supervision to make sure no one gets in trouble or worse" Alberta said looking at me.

"Why does everyone look at me when they say that" i siad crossing may arms pretending to be angry.

"Because everyone knows you Rose" wasa all she sai then turned to Dimitri.

"You can go watch your girlfriend and her friends so they dont get in trouble" he just looked at her and then back at me then nodded.

"You have no idea what you just got your self into comrade" i said and everyone laughed Mia looked between me and Dimitri looking lost.

"Yes mia they are together" Eddie said coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her (They have been together for a month) she looked down and blushed.

"Ok everyone back to my room and now it's my turn" i said.

"Rose please dont do it" Lissa begged i looked at her in mock horror.

"Like i want to get someone in trouble" i said and walked into my room.

"Christian truth or dare?" I asked him he looked at me then to lissa who had a sad look on her face she knew this wasnt going daown well.

"Dare" he said i grinned lissa groned.

"Oh god Rose please i know what your going to do please dont do it" she begged now christian looked afriad i sat on the floor every one sat down to Dimitri sat next to me then i sat in his lap he laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"What is it Rose?" asked christian.

"I dare you to..." i tralied off to think of what i should do lissa looked at me pleadinly i sighed and went with one that he would want to back down from.

"I dare you to go and ask out Stan" i said he looked at me and i smiled he got up and walked to my door.  
"Fine, you coming to see if i do this or not?" he said we all got up and followed him when we go to the gaurdian dorms dimitri stayed outside i pouted and he lauged we got to stans room christian nocked on the door we all hid in the shadows stan opened the door and looked at Christian.

"Can i help you Mr. Ozera?" he asked christian looked nervous he looked to where we were and stan followed his gaze and his eyes narrowed i grinned.

"Stan i want to ask you if you wanted to go out with me" christian said he didnt ask it stan shook his head and then all of us burst out laughing he closed the door and christian run up to us and we made our way back to my room with Dimitri trailing behind us.

"My Turn" said Mia we all looked at her she looked at Eddie.

"Eddie Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare" he said looking at Mia.

" I dare you to kiss Adrian" she said Eddie looked at Adrian and then back at Mia we all laughed Adrian was drunk he didnt even know what was going on.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"You have to kiss Eddie" he looked at eddie, eddie looked horrified.

"You could have been asked to kiss stan" i said he looked at Adrian and grimmiced i laughed he shot me a glare and got up and kissed adrian on the cheek.

"Hey that wasnt a kiss" i said.

"She didnt say where so i kissed his cheek so there" he said croosing his arms.

"My turn" said lissa she looked at me and dimitri she smiled at me.

"Dimitri truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth" he said damn i was hoping he picked dare.

"What is the most embarssing childhood story?" she asked i laughed i knew this one she looked at me.

"I know what it is" i said and shrugged.

"So what is it then?" she asked me i looked at Dimitri he shrugged.

"When he was younger his sister's used to dress im up and call him Gretchen" i said everyone laughed so did dimitri because he knows that wasnt true but no one knew that

"You know Dimitri wasnt playing he was supervising us" i said.

"What ever little Dhamphir and it's his turn" Adrian said more like slurred we could just understand him i got up and took the bottle of Vodka away from him and put it next to me.

"Wanna Play?" i asked Dimitri he looked at me i put my puppy dog look on my face i knew he couldnt resist it.

"Fine" he said i clapped and whispered in his ear that he should pick lissa and told him what he should ask i knew she would never pick dare.

"Lissa, Truth or dare?" he asked lissa looked at me then back at Dimitri.

"Truth" she said i started laughing she looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to answer this question truthfuly Liss" i said and told him what to ask her he looked at me and frowned i nodded lissa looked a little scared.

"Rose told me to ask you, Who do you think is hotter in this room out of Christain, Eddie, Adrian and me?" he asked i laughed so did Mia.

"Ummm, well eddie's cute, Adrian is pretty and Christian i love you but well i hate to say it dont kill me rose but Dimitri is hotter" she said mia and i laughed harder christian shot me a look.

"I'm not pretty" adrain said that just made all of us laugh.

"It's my turn" Adrian said looking at me oh god no.

"Truth or dare Rose?" asked Adrian i felt dimitri's arms tighten around me.

"Dare" i said he smirked what did i just get myself into.

"I dare you to kiss Belikov" he said. thats what he wanted me to do.

"Adrian i dont think you want them to kiss it could make us all go blind or even worse scar us all for life and offically end the game" christian said i glared at him she just shrugged. I'm not backing down from this dare i thought to my self turned to face the love of my life and kissed him he kissed me back and then it started to get hotter.

"Uh were going to leave you two before it gets any more intimate" Lissa said and i laughed at her i heard the door close and dimitri trailed kisses down my neck and back up to my ear.

"I want you" was all he said before he crashed his lips back on mine and took me to the bed.

* * *

**Oooh Rose and Dimitri got naughty ;) lol**

**In case you were wondering what we were listing to, to make us write this it was:**

**Teenager, Miss Poupularity - Jordan Pruitt (NO ORDINARY GIRL)**

**Baby, Stuck In The Moment, That Should Be Me - Justin Bieber (MY WORLD 2.0)**

**Brag Brag Brag, Then I woke Up, Smile, Boy Like You, All For The Boys - Clique Girlz (INCREDIBLE, AND DONT KNOW)**

**7 Things, When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus (BREAKOUT AND THE TIME OF OUR LIVES)**

**Make A Movie - Jasmine (STARSTRUCK SOUNDTRACK)**

**Go Goodbye, Not A Freak, Sick Little Love Song, She Shall Remain Nameless - Brie Larson (FINALLY OUT OF P.E)**

**6 Minutes, Tonight, Burnin' Up, Time For Me To Fly - Jonas Brothers (IT'S ABOUT TIME, A LITTLE BIT LONGER)**

**Hot Mess - Cobra Starship (SOME RANDOM C.D)**

**Shake It - Metro Station (ALSO SOME RANDON C.D)**

**thats it we think! :)**


	2. Truth Or Dare DPOV

**Truth Or Dare in Dimitri's Point Of View.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**XOXO Destinee**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN V.A ONLY THE PLOT**

**Truth ****Or ****Dare****! ****Dimitri's ****POV**

I was walking around thinking of my Roza when Alberta came up to me.

"Dimitri can we talk for a miniute?" she asked i nodded.

"I was wondering how you were doing since the attack?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine" i said then. We were talking about the graduation when we heard kids laughing we looked up to see Adrian in his underwear screaming.

"The easter bunny stole my clothes" he said i looked over to Alberta to see she was trying not to laugh we went up to him.

"Mr. Ivashkov what are you doing?" asked Alberta.

"The easter bunny stole my clothes" he said then i saw Rose and everyone coming over to us they were laughing i couldnt help but think that Rose was the reason that this happened.

"Adrian what happened to your clothes?" Rose asked looking at him.

"The easter bunny came up to me and stole my clothes" he whispered to her

"OK Adrian dares over you were caught" Christian said i looked over to Rose she shrugged.

"Dare?" i asked.

"Yeah we were just playing truth or dare he picked dare so Christian dared him to run around naked and yell the easter bunny stole my clothes well not naked as you can tell he is still in his boxers" she said i rolled my eyes.

"Oh an Mia as a crush on you" Adrian said looking at me i looked over to Mia.

"Adrian as i said in my truth i do NOT!" she yelled at him, He just laughed at her.

"Well with this dare i think you will need supervision to make sure no one gets in trouble or worse" Alberta said looking at Rose.

"Why does everyone look at me when they say that" she said croosing her arms to make it seem that she was angry but she wasnt.

"Because everyone knows you Rose" Alberta said and turned to me.

"You can go watch your Girlfriend and her friends so they dont get in trouble" Alberta said i looked at her and then at Rose and nodded.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into comrade" Rose said and then everyone laughed i looked up to see Mia looking beetween me and Rose.

"yes Mia they are together" Eddie said coming up behinf her and putting his arm around her, she looked down and blushed.

"Ok everyone back to my now it's my turn" Rose said i followed them back to Rose's room.

"Rose please dont do it" Lissa begged Rose, she turned around and looked at her best friend in mock horror.

"Like i would get someone in trouble" she said and walked into her room.

"Christian truth or dare?" Rose asked he looked at Rose then at Lissa.

"Dare" he said Rose smiled and lissa groned.

"Oh god Rose please i know what your going to do please dont do it" lissa begged i watched as rose sat on the floor i sat next to her then she got up and sat on my lap i laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"What is it Rose?" christian asked her.

"I dare you to..." She trailed off she looked at lissa she looked at Rose. i heard Rose sigh.

"I dare you to go and ask out Stan" she said, Christian looked at her he got up and went to the door.

"Fine, You coming to see if i do this or not?" he asked everyone got up and followed him i had to go to we got to the guardian dorms i waited outside while they all went up to stan's room about five miniute later they came out laughing i stayed behind the group.

"My turn" Mia said as we took our same poistions as before she looked at eddie.

"Eddie truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Dare" he said looking at her.

"I dare you t kiss adrian" she said i looked over to adrian and saw what he was drinking Russian Vodka he looked pretty drunk.

"What?" Adrian asked he saw eveyone looking at him.

"You have to kiss Eddie" Lissa said he looked at eddie he looked horrified.

"You could have been asked to kiss Stan" Rose said i watched as eddie kissed Adrian on the cheek.

"Hey that wasnt a kiss" Rose said.

"She didnt say were so i kissed his cheek so there" he was right they didnt say where he had to kiss him.

"My turn" said liss looking at Rose then at me she smiled at Rose.

"Dimitri truth or dare?" she asked i thought about it i went with truth.

"Truth" i said.

"What was your most embarssing childhood story?" she asked rose laughed she knew what it was lissa looked at her.

"I know what it is" she said and Shrugged.

"So what is it then?" she asked her, Rose looked at me and i shrugged.

"When he was younger his sister's you used to dress him up and call him Gretchen" said said, i knew that it wasnt true but they belived her everyone laughed i laughed too.

"You know Dimitri wasnt playing he was supervising us" Rose said.

"Whatever Little Dhamphir and it's his turn" Adrian slurred yep he was drunk Rose got up and took the bottle away from him and put it next to her she looked up at me.

"Wanna play?" she asked looking at me with pleading eyes really didnt want to play but i couldnt disappoint Roza.

"Fine" i said she clapped and whispered in my ear to pick lissa and told me what to ask.

"Lissa, truth or dare?" i asked she looked at Rose then back to me.

"Truth" she said rose started to laugh, Lissa looked at rose wide eyed.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to answer this question tuthfuly Liss" rose said and then she told me what to ask her i looked at her and frowned she nodded.

"Rose told me to ask you, Who do you think is hotter in the room out of Christian, Eddie, Adrian and me?" i asked rose laughed again so did mia.

"Ummm, well eddie's cute, Adrian is pretty adn Chrisian i love you but well i hate to say it dont kill me rose but Dimitri is hotter" she sadi mia and rose laughed harder christian shot rose a look.

"I'm not pretty" adrian said that just made eveyone laugh

"It's my turn" adrian said looking at rose.

"Truth or dare Rose?" asked Adrian i tightened my grip around Rose.

"Dare" i should have known she would pick that.

"I dare you to kiss Belikov" he said is that the best he could come up with.

"Adrian i dont think yo want them to kiss it could make us all go blind or even worse scar us all for life and offically end the game" Christian said rose glared at him he shrugged she turned to face me and kissed me i kssed her back my hands moved up to her shirt then someone talked.

"Uh were going to leave you two before it gets any more intimate" i didnt know who it was i was to foucsed on rose's mouth on mine i heard the door close and then i started to trail kisses down Roza's neck then back up to her ear.

"I want you" i said i heard her stop breathing theni took her to her bed.

* * *

**So good as the first one or not? I have never done a dimitri pov before so tell me how did i go.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**xoxo Destinee**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Ok so might not be as good as my other ones but any way we were board and well this is what happens when Montana & Logan, Ashley & Justin, Eric, Dean and i get board well mostly Montana, Ashley and i wrote it but the guys helped but not so much just the little things like what adrian said anyway on with the story hope you like it**

**XOXO Destinee**

**Disclaimer as i said i'm board!**

**Dimitri: Do it!**

**Me: NO!**

**Dimitri: *Takes shirt off* Now?**

**Me: *sutters* i dont own anything**

**Hide and Seek**

"Ok so I'm board" I said looking at each one of my friends we were at the mall buying dresses for graduation.

"How about we play hide and seek?" asked Lissa I thought about it then decided I wanted to play it.

"I want to play" I said Lissa laughed.

"Yeah I know Rose I could hear you think about it remember the bond goes both ways now" she said I stuck my tongue out at her she laughed after everyone agreed Dimitri went to speak with the other guardians and tell them what we are doing.

"You can play but you have to have a guardian with each of you" he said we agreed. Lissa had my mom, Adrian had Alberta, Mason had Stan which he wasn't happy about but left with him anyway, Christian had Celeste, Eddie had Emil and I had Dimitri obviously we all went to hide Eddie was looking for us.

"So comrade where are we going to hide?" I asked he took my hand and led me to a clothing store.

"You know you shouldn't have brought me in here" I said.

"Well it was either this or a gaming store I thought you might enjoy this one more" he said I laughed and went browsing through the clothes then I caught sight of Eddie and everyone else just not Lissa and my mom i walked up to Dimitri.

"Eddie is in here" I whispered then we walked out of the shop only to be caught by Eddie.

"Found you" he said I groaned he laughed.

"Is it really that bad Rose?" he asked I nodded then saw Lissa with her arm through Christian's.

"Are we the last to be found?" I asked he nodded and I clapped.

"See I we still won we were last to be found" I said.

"Yeah it's your turn now" he said then everyone walked to there new hiding places I knew were Lissa was she was heading into Victoria's Secret.

"Come on in know where Lissa is" I said and pulled him along I stopped at the entrance for the store.

"Ok so you have a choice of staying here and to get Lissa when she comes out or you can come in" I said.

"I think I'll wait out here if you don't mind Roza" he said I kissed him and then went in search of Lissa I found her looking at the nightgowns.

"You know you should always put your mental blocks up when were playing together Liss" I said.

"Opps I thought I did" she said we laughed.

"So where is Dimitri?" she asked I laughed again.

"Waiting out side just in case you decided to run and because he didn't want to come in" I said she laughed we saw Dimitri leaning against the wall waiting for us with my mom.

"Found her she wasn't that hard to find and she didn't even try to get away" I said Lissa shook her head and pulled out her phone.

"Christian is in the sports store and Adrian is hiding in the gaming store" she said I laughed the gaming store was closest so we split up.

We went in search of Christian we got to the sports store and saw Christian walking around with Celeste behind him but not to close and not far away Lissa went up to him I went to his other side we both took an arm.

"You know Liss he should know better then to text you telling you where he is" I said and dragged Christian out of the store.

"Yeah he should know better but I should have but my blocks up so you wouldn't of found out" she said I laughed now we just got to find Eddie, Mason and Adrian I checked the time two more hours before the sun goes down.

"Ok so we have to find Eddie and Mason" I said then Lissa texted Eddie.

"Well Eddie said he is at an electronics store" she said typical he wouldn't have said which one but.

"Ok so there is like three of them here so where do we start?" I asked everyone looked at each other.

"Fine how about we split up and look?" I suggested no one spoke.

"Ok so meet back at the food court if you didn't find him" Dimitri said and then everyone went different ways three minutes later my phone went off two times I opened it up and saw a message from Lissa and Adrian.

_Not here so meet you at the food court_

_Love Liss xoxo_

_Bet you can't find me_

_Adrian_

That just left us with this one then I saw mason exit the store he didn't even see us I grabbed his hand.

"Hey let go of me…," he trailed of after he saw who it was "Oh guess I'm out then huh?" he asked I nodded.

"Head to the food court" I said he nodded and left.

"Eddie is left to find now" I said and went into the store I didn't have to look hard he was looking at the playstaion games I shook my head and then went up to him.

"Can I help you with anything today sir?" I put on a southern accent he turned around.

"Did Mason give me away or was it Lissa?" he asked I shook my head.

"None you were easy to find" I said we left the store then I saw Adrian walk into Bra's n' things store I laughed and told Dimitri where he was he laughed and waited outside the store just like at Victoria's Secret I saw Adrian looking at some lingerie I had an evil thought.

"I think with your skin tone a pink or a light blue one would look better on you" I said he turned around with a smirk on his face little did he know I had called Dimitri when I found him so anything he says Dimitri would hear.

"Well Little Dhampir I was looking for something that would look much better on you what do you think of this little black lacey one here?" he asked I was playing along with him until I could but the rest of my plan into action.

"Well I think that one would look good but I know Dimitri likes the color red on me so what do you think this little red one here?" I asked his smile faltered for a minute then was back in place and he stepped closer to me I could feel his breath on my neck I looked around to see if I could see Alberta anywhere she wasn't in here damn he must have gotten away from her somehow.

"I would love to rip that one right of you" he said I pushed him into a rack of bra's and saw Dimitri looking murderous at Adrian I ran up to the counter with Dimitri right next to me I was fake crying I was always able to cry at will.

"Oh dear what's wrong?" asked the lady at the counter.

"There was a guy following me around here and he tried to…" I trailed off as another fake sob came through.

"Oh my, where is he now I can call security" she said I saw out of the corner of my eye Alberta dragging Adrian off.

"He ran off when i came up to her, we just thought to let you know to keep an eye on the people who come into the store" Dimitri lied perfectly.

"Yes of course" she said we walked out of the store I was trying to stop crying we got to the food court Lissa came running up to me.

"Oh my god rose what happened? Are you ok?" she asked I laughed.

"I'm fine Liss just getting Adrian back" I said she laughed as I replayed the scene back.

"Ok everyone back into the van we have to get going" Alberta said ending the game and our shopping trip.

* * *

**There you go like i said not as good but anyway.**

**REVIEW pls.**

**XOXO Destinee**

**SONGS:**

**Orianthi- Think like a man, Untogether, Bad News & What's It Gonna Be**

**Taylor Swift- I'd Lie, Love Story, Fearless, Jump Then Fall, Picture To Burn, Crazier & The Outside**

**Mitcheal Musso- Movin' in, Get Out, Shout It, The Girl Cant Help It**

**Miley Cyrus- When I Look At You, Lets Dance, Kicking And Screaming, 7 Things & Talk Is Cheap**

**Justin Bieber- Stuck In The Moment, Eenie Meenie feat; Sean Kingston One Less Lonely Girl, One Time, Overboard feat; Jessica Jarrell, Baby Feat; Ludacris & Runaway Love.**


	4. Spin The Bottle

**IMPORTANT A.N AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

"I'm board" I groaned lying on the floor in Lissa's room we just finished watching a movie a hour ago and I was board out of my mind.

"Why don't we get everyone in here and we can play a game?" she asked I thought about it and shrugged.

"Ok, get Adrian to bring an empty bottle of vodka" I said she looked at me.

"Why?" she asked I grinned and laughed.

"Spin the bottle, oh and I'm going to try and get Dimitri in here to Supervise if that's ok with you?" I asked her she knew about our relationship but Christian, Eddie and Mia don't.

"Right supervise… yeah you can get him" she said and went in search of everyone while went to find Dimitri.

Ten Minutes Later…

We were all sitting in a circle Dimitri was sitting across from me, I bribed him to play.

"So who goes first?" Adrian asked putting the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Wait why is Guardian Belikov here?" Mia asked I rolled my eyes.

"Because I bribed him to play and if he knows what's good for him he will play" I said looking at Dimitri he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well Rose suggested the game so she should start" Lissa said I rolled my eyes at her of course she would be the one to make me go first. I spun the bottle and waited for it to stop.

I groaned when it landed on someone and that someone just had to be Christian.

"Do I have to?" I asked them they were laughing at me, the nerve.

"Come on Buffy I'm a great kisser" Fire boy said I glared at him.

"Seriously?" I asked them they nodded still laughing, I groaned again but leaned over to Christian and pecked his lips then pulled back straight away wiping my mouth.

"Ewww, Liss I have no idea how you can kiss him" I said she blushed.

"_The same way you kiss Dimitri" _she sent threw the bond I glared at her she laughed.

"Christian your turn" I said he spun the bottle it landed on Adrian this time I burst out laughing at them they were looking at each other horrified.

"Come on you two hurry up and kiss" I said they shot me a glare each I smiled at them.

"Fine" they said together Christian leaned in fast and pressed his lips to Adrian's lips and pulled away as fast as I did. We all laughed as Christian started to spit and wipe his mouth.

"My go," Adrian said then winked at me, "I hope I get you little dhampir" he said I rolled my eyes.

"_You should of seen Dimitri's aura when Adrian said that, he was mad and a little jealous" _Lissa said I glanced at her then at Dimitri and smiled my man eater smile he smiled back I wasn't paying attention to who Adrian got but when I heard a laugh I looked to see who it landed on I laughed.

"Well looks like you have to kiss Mia Adrian" I said Mia blushed Adrian looked at her and smiled.

"well shall we" Adrian said Mia nodded and leaned forward their lips touched and they started to kiss it was a real kiss they were using tongue too I laughed then they pulled apart Mia blushed again, they would make a cute couple I thought, Lissa was having the same thought.

"Mia's turn" I said she spun the bottle it landed on Lissa.

"Girl-on-Girl action" Adrian said Christian shot Adrian a glare Lissa and Mia rolled their eyes. They kissed their kiss lasted five seconds before they both pulled apart.

"So Liss your turn" I said she rolled her eyes but spun the bottle it landed on Eddie, his eyes went wide and Lissa blushed mainly because she use to have a crush on him before we left the academy.

"Ok come on you two the longer you wait the longer I make you kiss" I said Lissa looked at me wide eyed and turned back to Eddie.

When they kissed I heard Adrian laughed I looked at him he pointed to Christian who looked jealous I giggled, they pulled apart I laughed.

"Eddies turn and the only person the bottle hasn't landed on is Dimitri" I said Eddie looked at me wide eyed; Dimitri looked like he wanted to get out of here.

"Just spin the bottle and see who it lands on Eddie" Mia said I glanced at her.

"You know Rose it hasn't landed on you either" Dimitri pointed out I glared at him.

"Yeas but I spun first so there" I said poking my tongue at him he rolled his eyes.

Eddie spun the bottle and it landed on Mia. They kissed but it didn't last long like most of the kisses.

"Mia's turn again" Eddie said Mia spun the bottle this time it landed on Dimitri she looked at him and blushed. I couldn't help but feel that little bit of jealousy that rose in me when they kissed Lissa shot me a concerned look I shrugged like it was no big deal.

After they pulled apart, Dimitri spun the bottle I hoped he would get Adrian or Eddie but it stopped on… Me. I looked at him and smiled my man eating smile at him again.

"Belikov are you going to kiss her or not?" Christian asked I glared at him he just smirked, Dimitri moved in front of me I looked up at him he smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss got heated pretty fast I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms went around my waist, he deepened the kiss I moaned softly as his tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for entrance I allowed him in I heard gasps coming from my friends we pulled apart but Dimitri didn't move from in front of me instead he lifted me up and pulled me on to his lap to where he was sitting before I giggled.

"I knew it!" Christian shouted we looked at him. "About you two, I had my suspicions but I couldn't prove it" he said I smirked at him and shook my head and looked at Eddie and Mia who were looking at us Wide eyed with their mouths hanging out I laughed at them that seemed to get them out of their trance.

"You and Guardian Belikov" Mia asked I nodded she smiled. "I'm happy for you two you do make a cute couple" she said I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I said" Lissa said.

"Well I guess we know why you weren't interested in other guys now" Eddie joked I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today.

The rest of the day we spent talking or playing games.

* * *

**Oh Yeah I (Montana) finally decided to update this one 2 and a half pages in a half an hour. It's not that good but you can thank Celia (Destinee and mine other BFF) for coming up with the idea, Destinee is away at the moment but she will still read the reviews and she wanted me to tell you about her story 'Our Secret' she has wrote three chapters for it she will update it when she gets to a town with internet (she's traveling with her family how cool is that? Wish I could go *Pouts* wish her and her family safe travels) anyways I'm on the phone with Destinee at the moment and she wants me to tell you 'Give the credit to Montana and Celia please I had nothing to do with the chapter I'll be waiting for the reviews to see how they did' I left most of it out it was mostly Ashley screaming at her to get off the phone lol, anyways I'm rambling.**

**Disclaimer (nearly forgot):**

**Eddie: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Mia: No I wanna! *Eddie and Mia start arguing***

**Celia: Well this is interesting but I wish Christian was doing the disclaimer.**

**Me: Nope Adrian should do it *me and Celia start Arguing***

**Destinee: *shakes head* we don't own Vampire Academy or its characters they belong to Richelle Mead but we do wish we owned Christian (Celia), Adrian (Me) and Dimitri (Destinee). No Dimitri should do the disclaimer *Joins in with argument***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Montana and Celia (and in our minds all the time Destinee).**


	5. Race

**I was upset to read the reviews for the previous story no one thanked Montana or Celia for the story not one reviewer said thank you. to say i was disappointed was an under statement. Anyways i hope you guys enjoy this one its really short story its in Dimitri's Point Of View, Once again Celia came up with this idea i just wrote it. It is just Rose and Dimitri doing this one and they are not together in this.**  
**Hope You guys like it.**  
**Disclaimer: We do not own V.A or its characters it all belongs to richelle Mead.**  
**XOXO Destinee.**

* * *

I was in the gym waiting for Rose to get here she was five minutes late like every morning I was about to go and get her when the gym doors flew open and Rose came in I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Your late Rose" I said she rolled her eyes.  
"I'm always late" She told me I chuckled.  
"Yes you are" I said she smiled her man-eater smile.  
"So what are we doing today Comrade?" she asked me.  
"You are going to be running" I said she groaned but started to do her stretches.  
"Are you going to be running with me?" she asked I looked at her she was looking at me I shrugged.  
"Sure" I said as we walked to the track we got into our positions.  
"Let s make it a race" she said I shook my head but agreed.  
"What does the winner get?" I asked she smirked and looked at me.  
"Anything they want" she said then she took off, I let her get a head start and then ran after her I could hear her laughing as I caught up with her she looked at me startled and sped up I shook my head knowing she would want to win. It went like that until get got to the last lap when we both sped up to the finish line. I was ahead of her that was until we were near the finish line when she passed me and crossed the invisible line. She stood there with her hands on her hips smirking.  
"I think you let me win" she said as I got to her.  
"Trust me Roza I didn t let you win" I said using her Russian name she smiled, "What do you want?" I asked her she came to stand in front of me.  
"I want you to kiss me" she said I looked at her she was pouting I shook my head and smiled.  
I leaned in and kissed her softly but she wasn t having any of that she pulled me closer I put my hands on her hips and ran my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance she agreed. I don t know how long we stood there kissing but we pulled apart for breath.  
"I love you Dimitri" She said I smiled and kissed her again.  
"I Love you too Roza" I told her and kissed her again.


	6. I Never!

**Hey guys it's Montana again, Destinee has been ignoring this story for sometime now mainly because she has been so obsessed with writing 'Our Secret' she has one major story line with that story I have read the chapters she has wrote for it and you guys are in for a real treat some of you might have already thought she was going to make a particular thing happen but she had this story planned out when she started reading Vampire Academy. She has actually wrote this after she read Shadow Kiss anyways enough with my babbling I wrote this by myself mainly because I had the idea I ran it by Destinee she said I could post it but she had to read it first so without farther ado I present to you 'I Never!'.**

**Disclaimer: Destinee or I don't own anything from or about V.A what we have we shared with you!**

**-Montana**

* * *

**I Never!**

"Oh lets play 'I Never'?" I asked everyone looked at each other nodding I grinned.

"Everyone's in so who goes first?" Lissa asked.

"I will" Adrian said I rolled my eyes of course he would go first.

"Wait! Let me get something first" I said getting up of the floor of my room and walking over to my desk and opening one of the draws and pulling out 3 packets of lolly-pops and walking back to the circle and sitting next to Dimitri.

"Really Rose is this really the time to eat?" Christian asked I rolled my eyes.

"There for everyone Fire Boy now shut your mouth or you don't get any" I said as I started to sort them out so everyone had an equal amount each.

"Ok Adrian you can start" I said looking at him he grinned and again I rolled my eyes.

"I Never… seen Christian naked" he said I took away one so did Lissa.

"I Never… got kicked out of class" Eddie said I groaned and took one away that left me with 18 and Lissa 19 with and everyone else with 20.

"I Never… Googled myself" Christian said everyone except Dimitri took away one.

"I Never… Kissed Eddie" Mia said I took one away Mia took one away everyone looked at me.

"It was a dare we were 10" I said and shrugged.

"I Never… trained as a guardian" Lissa said I rolled my eyes me, Dimitri and Eddie took away one.

"I Never… Had a sexual fantasy" I said everyone took away one. That left me with 14, Lissa, Eddie and Mia with 17, Christian, Dimitri and Adrian with 18.

"I Never… Been in my best friends head" Dimitri said I groaned and shot him a glare I knew everyone was going to try and get me out. We were back at Adrian.

"I Never… Called my Aunt a Bitch" He said me, Christian and Eddie took away one.

"I Never… was mean to Rose and Lissa" Eddie said Mia groaned and took one away.

"I Never… Kissed Lissa" Christian said he took one away and so did i.

"Ok all of you are trying to get me out" I accused them they just shrugged.

"I Never… Died my hair" Mia said me, Lissa and Mia all took one away, everyone looked at us.

"I died my hair blonde and light pink and purple highlights" I said like it was no big deal and I wasn't.

"I died my hair a light brown" Lissa said shrugging she looked pretty with the light brown hair.

"I died mine black" Mia said we looked at her, "What I was going threw a phase" she said.

"I Never… Had a sexual fantasy about Rose" Lissa said I laughed as every guy took one away.

"I Never… Smoked" I said looking at Adrian he took one away.

"I Never… Had a Guardian" Dimitri said all the Moroi took one.

After that round I was left with 10, Lissa, Eddie and Adrian were left with 15, Christian was left with 14 and Dimitri was left with 17 at this rate Dimitri would win.

"I Never… Had sex" Adrian said everyone took one.

"I Never… watched Twilight" Eddie said everyone but me, Eddie and Dimitri took one.

"I Never… watched a vampire movie" Christian said everyone took one but me and Eddie.

"I Never… Drank Blood" Mia said all the moroi took one.

"I Never… Had a License" Lissa said everyone took one.

"I Never… Used Compulsion" I said Lissa, Christian, Mia and Adrian took one.

"I Never…wore the color Pink" Dimitri said everyone took one but me and him.

After that Adrian and i were left with 8, Lissa, Mia and Christian were left with 7, Eddie was left with 12 and Dimitri was left with 14.

And we were Back to Adrian and it was getting pretty close to Curfew, so I had to hurry it up.

"Ok this time if you have done it you take away how many times you done it" I said everyone nodded.

"I Never… Been Dream Walked" Adrian said i took away five Lissa took away three.

"I Never… Sung in public" Eddie said Mia took two and Adrian took three.

"I Never… Had sex with Rose" Christian said Dimitri took two everyone looked at us I shrugged.

"I Never… broke the school rules" Mia said I groaned and took away the remaining three lolly-pops, Eddie took away four, Christian and Mia took away two, Lissa took away two as well and Dimitri and Eddie Took away one.

"I Never… Drank" She said Adrian took his remaining four away, Christian took away three, Eddie took away four and Lissa took her remaining two away, Mia took away one and Dimitri took away nothing.

"I Never… Ate in the dinning hall at St. Vladimir's" Dimitri said the rest of them took away the remaining lolly-pops way which means Dimitri wins.

"What Does the Winner Get?" I asked them they shrugged, "Fine the winner gets a bag of lolly-pops" I say handing Dimitri a bag of lolly-pops while laughing.

* * *

**The End**

**Did you like it? It sucked right?**

**Review please!**

**-Montana**


End file.
